


A Lucky Train Ride

by hayleybop123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School Sweetheart, Old Flames, Old Friends, Trains, Trip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleybop123/pseuds/hayleybop123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is going home to visit her parents, when she bumps into someone she didn't think to ever see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lucky Train Ride

Emma was sitting on the train waiting for it to leave the station. She was on her way to a family reunion, she was dreading it though. It was going to be a long boring trip there and back, and she didn’t know if she was going to have fun listening to her relatives bug her about not having a man in her life. They all made excuses for telling her this as well, like how Henry needed a father figure in his life, but Emma knew exactly what they were talking about.  
Just then she her the car door open, she glanced up to see a man dressed in black skinny jeans, a black V-neck T-shirt and a black leather jacket in his right hand. He had a carry-on bag over his shoulder and he was looking around the car for somewhere to sit. Besides Emma, the Car was completely empty, so she would be safe from having to talk to him.  
The man turned to look at Emma, causing her jump slightly at his look. He got a slight smirk on his face and began to walk towards her. Emma began to feel nervous as the man stopped at the end of the seat across from her.

“Mind if I sit here?” He asked her in this deep British accent that sent Emma into a state of confusion.

“Uh…” Emma stared at the man’s face for a moment, because his eyes. Those deep bright blue eyes, which caused all the skies in the heavens to weep in envy.

“Miss?” His voice rang through her ears again, Emma blinked a few times and focused back on reality.

“Sorry.” She told him as she blushed and looked down at her lap. “I guess you can sit ther…”

“Thanks.” He interrupted her, she looked at him shocked. “Ah, finally on my way.” He chimed as he flopped down in the seat across from her. He stared at her with a stupid grin on his face, Emma sat up straight, because he was starting to spook her a bit.

“What are you looking at?” Emma asked him, he cocked his head at her question, it was like he was shocked to find out he couldn’t stare at her.

“I’m sorry for staring, it’s just you remind me of someone I use to know.” He told her, she looked at him confused for a moment. That’s when she realized something, she kind of recognized him as well.

“I guess I have one of those faces.” Emma brushed off his advance, not sure if she was wanting to flirt today.

“My names Jones, Killian Jones.” He told her moving so he could hold his hand out to her. Emma’s eyes widened at the sound of the name, her mind was flashing her memories of her old high school sweet heart.

“Killian.” Emma heard her teen self giggle as she pictured the man sitting in front of her kissing her neck.

“I’m…” Emma was speechless, she couldn’t believe this man was sitting here in front of her. It had been too many years to count since she last saw him, or heard from him. “I’m Emma…Swan” Emma coughed out her last name, hoping he wouldn’t catch it, but with her luck his eyes widen and she swore they were popping out of his head.

“Swan?” He asked shocked, Emma bit her bottom lip as Killian stared at her.

“Long time no see.” Emma smiled weakly at him, they were silent after that. Minuets passed and soon they were just sitting there stealing glances of the other.

“So, how have you been?” Killian finally asked, breaking the silence between them.

“Good, good. You?” Emma wasn’t sure if she wanted to know, because last she heard he was with some girl.

“Ah, yeah I’m good. Single.” He winked at her, causing Emma to freeze. He’s single, but how? Why? Emma asked herself. “So what are you doing on the train?” He asked her, she looked out the window for a moment and then back at him.

“Family reunion, my parents invited everyone.” She told him, he nodded and she looked over at him. “What about you?” She asked him, he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“I got a job, I became a photographer you know.” He said proudly, Emma smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

“You always were good at taking pictures.” Emma giggled to herself remembering all the times he brought his camera on to one of their dates.

“What have you been up to?” Killian asked, Emma looked out the window, she wasn’t sure if she should tell him about Henry. What will he think of me? Emma asked herself, but she shook the thought away, she didn’t want to think bad about her beloved boy.

“I’ve been working and taking care of my son.” Killian smiled at her, Emma swan slightly confused, because most people were shocked to hear she had a child.

“What’s his name? How old is he?” He asked her, she smiled grateful that he wasn’t shocked or disgusted with her.

“His name's Henry and he’s eleven.” She smiled at him, as she pulled out her cell phone. “Here’s a picture of us at his school science fair.” Emma smiled at her phone as she glanced at the picture.

“Where is he now?” Emma heard Killian’s voice whisper from right beside her ear, sending shivers up her spine and causing goosebumps to appear on her arms.

“Ah, he’s…” Emma lost her words as she realized how close Killian to her. “He’s already at my parents, he went about a week ago. He want to just have some time alone with them and I respect that.” Emma explained to Killian, who nodded his head understandingly.

“He’s a good looking kid, Swan.” Killian breathed in her neck slightly, Emma moved back in her seat and smiled at Killian. “You mind if I ask who his father is.”

“No, uh do you remember Neal Cassidy? Yeah, after we…Went our separate ways, he was there for me and after one drunken night…” Emma paused looking down at her hands. 

“Henry came nine months later.”

“Neal huh.” Killian spoke after a moment. “I always knew he was in to you.” Killian laughed as he shifted in his seat.

“Yeah, well I heard you started dating Milah.”

“Right, that didn’t work out very well.” He spoke, but then he took a deep breath and looked up at Emma. “You never told me what you do for a living.”

“Oh, I’m a bail-bonds person.” Emma blushed push a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Before Killian could speak again the announcement warning sound came on the speakers above them.

“Story Brooke, Mane, next stop.” The voice told them, Emma sighed a bit.

“Your stop, huh?” Killian pouted slightly, Emma giggled at him. She pulled out a little day planner from her purse and wrote something down on it. Ripping out the page, she handed it to Killian as she stood up from her seat. “An email? Emma who even emails these days?” Killian asked her, but Emma shook her head as she grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment.

“Killian, it’s my email.” Emma laughed, he looked at her a bit confused. “Write to me.” Emma winked, then she dragged her hand over his shoulder as she walked past him. Leaving him speechless as she left the train compartment.


End file.
